1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a removable book holder assembly for use by a person in a protective or mobile structure such as a car seat, wheelchair, walker, or stroller. The Book holder having an adjustable, releasable clipping means and a support arm configured for axial, rotational and pivotal adjustment of the book supporting surface of the book holder to hold a book in a readable position in front of the user.
2. Description of the Related Art
The prior art of book holders comprises a variety of devices for supporting a book on a platform in a position for viewing or reading. A conventional book holder includes a supporting structure for supporting the book support on a table. The platform is supported by a table or other such flat structure as seen in the Michela U.S. Pat. No. 5,755,423 for a FOLDING PORTABLE SUPPORT STAND, wherein a device is disclosed comprising hinged covers folding into a support structure for holding a booking the open position on a flat horizontal surface.
The prior art also discloses structures built around the person to hold a book in useful relation such as the ADJUSTABLE BOOK HOLDER in U.S. Pat. No. 6,202,973 to Navarin et al. In the '973 patent a structure is disclosed for holding a book in a readable position on a structure attachable to the reader's torso. The Weeks U.S. Pat. No. 3,497,882 for SUPPORT MECHANISM FOR SUPPORTING VARIOUS DEVICES TO BE EMPLOYED IN COOPERATION WITH A HOSPITAL BED likewise discloses a support structure disposed over the bed and a book holder slidably mounted on the support structure for holding the book in reading position while the reader is lying in bed.
The Wiersma U.S. Pat. No. 4,201,013 for a BOOK HOLDING DEVICE discloses a detachable device for use on a bed to suspend a book holder from over the reader's head. The Wiersma device is clamped to a headboard of a bed using C-clamps.
The book holders disclosed in the prior art suffer from a number of disadvantages. In particular, such book holders include do not provide an adequate solution for young children or mobility limited adults. These people spend a significant amount of their time outdoors (e.g., parks, beaches, playground, theme parks, etc) and conventional book holders are primarily designed for indoor use. The book holders in the prior art lack the ease of application to a mobile vehicle such as a wheelchair or stroller to allow the reader to have mobility to explore their environment in a stationary sitting or reclining position while reading a book supported on the mobile vehicle. As a result, the learning benefits are significantly reduced.
The prior art does not accommodate easy and quick attaching the book support onto a structure for mobile use. Thus there is a need for an improved Book Holder that is quickly and easily clipped to a mobile vehicle such as a wheelchair or stroller for holding the book in a reading position in spaced relation to the clip.